Caught off guard
by NanouBE76
Summary: Hank was a great cop, he played hardball. He had never let anyone in, until she came his way unexpectedly.
1. Do you always follow the rules?

Hank sat at his usual bar. Many would have thought that it was Molly's, but that was where he went with the team. This one, was the one he went to when he felt like being alone. It was a bit rowdy but the alcohol was good and cheap. It was also way quieter than Molly's. Sometimes, Molly's was too full of people and too loud, and after a hard day at work, especially when it had been a rough case, peace and quiet were what he needed. The patrons all came from different backgrounds. Some recommendable and others much less. They all knew Hank and who he was, but even though he often went there not being a cop, they respected him. They all knew what he was capable of, on and off duty.

It was late, nearing midnight. He was on his third Whiskey, maybe fourth. He had stopped counting. He knew his limits, most of the time at least, and was always sure he'd be able to get home. He was talking to Joe, the bartender when he saw a woman enter and sit down at the bar, a couple stools away from him. He lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her. She definitely wasn't the kind of woman who hung out around this kind of bar. She was in her early forties, medium height, long brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, a white button-down shirt and a leather jacket. Her hair was down, her makeup was perfect and enhanced her beauty and she was wearing studded earrings that added an extra sparkle to her eyes.

Her presence in the bar hadn't gone unnoticed. Most men were looking her over. Hank watched as Joe walked over to her from behind the counter.

"What can I get you"?

"A Martini, no ice, thank you", she said to Joe with a nice warm and welcoming smile that captured Hank.

"Coming right up", said Joe inevitably under her charm.

Hank continued drinking his Whiskey as he discreetly kept an eye on her.

Joe served her then returned towards Hank. "Charming".

"Indeed", replied Hank.

A few men stood from their booth and headed over to the bar. Hank knew them, they hung out at the social club and they were generally up to no good. They placed themselves around her and pretended to order drinks from Joe.

"You looking for a good time"? asked one of them clearly invading her personal space.

Hank watched. She didn't even flinch and she didn't seem the slightest bit afraid or rattled.

"Didn't your mother teach you better manners"? she replied.

Hank smiled. At least she knew how to retort.

Vincenzo, looked at her. He was hardly a man to, let a woman put him back in his place or accept rejection.

"Where I come from, a woman usually keeps her mouth shut and spreads her legs when a man offers her a good time".

"That is so machoistic of you, why am I not surprised".

Tito leaned in closer to her. "If he's not your type, maybe I am. I'll give you a night to remember".

"I'm afraid I'm not interested".

"Well, unfortunately for you", said Vincenzo, "I am and I never talk no for an answer".

The woman kept her eyes straight forward only looking at the men through the reflection of the bar mirror opposite her. "I'm not sure how other woman react in your presence, but right now, you standing so close to me, makes me want to puke".

The other guys laughed, as well as Hank in silence. He really enjoyed watching how she fended for herself.

Vincenzo grabbed her hand violently and brought it down towards his groin. He gave a grin of victory as he placed her hand on his hardening manhood. She tightened her hand around it.

"That's it baby, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist".

Suddenly his face changed as her hand tightened even harder and she started to twist it upwards.

He removed her hand and keeled over in pain. She couldn't have seen it, but Hank could, the rage in Vincenzo's eyes. Hank stood from his stool just as Vincenzo straightened up and armed his hand back, ready to slap her.

"Enough"! said Hank. "Seems to me she's told you she's not interested, Vincenzo. Take a hike".

Vincenzo gave Hank one look and it was enough for him to understand what was going to happen if he didn't.

Vincenzo looked at her. "I'll be seeing you around".

"Don't hold your breath", she said as she took a sip of her Martini.

Vincenzo and his men walked away and out of the bar. Once they were gone, she took her eyes off the mirror and turned her head to look at Hank. He was almost 6 feet tall, in his mid-fifties and well built. He had dark hair, with the sides becoming greyish, and amazing brown eyes, his look on her was soft and he was giving her a crooked smile.

"I'm impressed", he said. "I've never known a woman to say no to that guy and do it so calmly".

She smiled at him. "I grew up with older brothers and learned a few tricks. Thanks for stepping in".

Hank shrugged. "In all honesty, I don't think you needed me to, but I'm glad I could be of some assistance".

She smiled then cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. "Can I offer you a drink"? she asked.

"Only if you let me offer you one after".

"Deal. Another Whiskey"? she asked.

He nodded. She called over the bartender. "Another round for both, please".

Joe nodded and smiled. Hank was not one to run after the ladies but he still had his A-game.

Hank put his hand out. "Hank".

She took his hand and shook it. "Ness".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ness".

"Same here, Hank".

Joe came back with their drinks.

"So four older brothers. Must not have been easy every day".

She smiled. "I was the youngest and the only girl. They gave me a hard time for sure, but as I grew older and started to date guys, they actually became very protective of me and they taught me a few things".

"Too bad you have to use what they taught you".

He looked at her. "Although, I'm curious, what is a woman like you doing here, in a bar like this"?

"It was the first one I ran into".

"So you're not from Chicago, I take it"?

"No. East Coast. I just moved here recently".

He nodded. "Well, trust me, there are better bars and establishments in Chicago".

She smiled. "And is the company there as good as here"?

"Oh don't worry, you won't run into Vincenzo in any of those", he said smiling back.

She bit her lip. "Actually, I was talking about you".

He flashed a smile at her. "Then yes".

There was something about her that made him feel good. The way she looked at him and smiled at him. He hadn't smiled so much in one evening.

"Another round"? asked Hank.

"A deal's a deal".

When Joe returned with the drinks, she looked at him. "Do you think you could call me a cab"?

Before Joe could respond, Hank stepped in. "I've seen that you can take care of yourself, but I don't think that here and that this hour, it's reasonable. I'll take you".

She leaned in. "I appreciate it, but I don't know you".

Joe looked at her. "Oh you'll be safe with Hank, more than with any guy in this bar, myself included, or any random cab driver".

She looked at Joe than at Hank for a few seconds. "Alright then".

After their last round, they walked outside. Generally, Ness could hold her own when it came to booze, but with the fatigue of the past days, it was slightly going to her head and when that usually happened, she had an easier time handling her feelings and emotions.

Hank walked by her side as he chaperoned her towards the car. It was undeniable, he was attracted to her. More than he had ever been attracted to any woman since Camille had died. He hated the fact that when it came to work, he could play hardball but when it came to women, he clamed up.

"Nice ride", said Ness as she arrived at the passenger side of the car.

"Thanks", he said as he opened the passenger door for her. His hand accidently touched her thigh and sent electric waves through his entire body. She must have felt something too. The wind blew and he caught the smell of either her vanilla shampoo or body lotion.

He got behind the wheel, even more attracted to her. "So, where to"?

She leaned over and looked at him. "Do you always follow the rules Hank? Or do you sometimes bend or break them? Do what is wrong or what you know is wrong and you shouldn't do"?

His eyes were locked on her lips as she talked. The were full, plump and juicy. "It's happened more than once. Why do you ask"?

"Because I'm about to do something I've never done before".

"What's that"? he asked his eyes locked on hers.

"Ask you to take me back to your place".

It was more than he needed to hear. He put the car in gear and drove off. As he hadn't asked her for her address, she knew what was to come next.

He hesitated. He had never brought another woman into his home other than Camille. After all these years, maybe it was time.

When they walked into his house, he gallantly took off her leather jacket. She stood against the wall as she watched him put it on the coat stand and do the same with his. When he walked back towards her, seeing her so beautiful he let go of his inhibitions. He positioned himself in front of her and placed one of his hands on the wall. He leaned in, his heart beating a 100 mph, pounding in his chest. She kept her eyes locked on his as he got closer. It wasn't until his lips met hers that she closed them.

Her lips were soft, warm and welcoming. He kissed her softly at first, just as much a test for him than for her. He wanted to see if he could go through with it and if she wanted more. He only pulled back slightly each time to come back for more. Realizing they both wanted more, their kissing became more passionate and demanding. At first lips parted, each time a bit more and when her tongue met his halfway, he was conquered. Still kissing her, he started to unbutton her shirt. When he reached the last button, he loved what he saw. He gently caressed her neck and trailed his way down to her chest. He then suddenly realized that they were still in the hallway. He pulled back and smiled at her. He took her hand gently and led her upstairs.

He gently removed her shirt and kept discovering her, with his hands and mouth. Her breathing was getting faster and he could hear low moans of pleasure escape her mouth. When he had fully undressed her and given her all the attention she deserved, she did the same to him. Their attraction for one another, their desire, their pleasure was mutual so when he finally slid inside her, she welcomed him fully. It was so intense that neither one of them held back. Her nails dug into his back as she moaned, he bit her collar bone, changing from one position to the other, with every thrust, her back arched as her hips met his. They climaxed together in pure ecstasy and he pulled her into him as they both heaved and caught their breaths. They remained like that silent in twisted sheets. Both of them knew that words were unnecessary and that it would have somehow ruined the moment.

Hank must have fallen asleep as she had recuperated her head on his chest and him caressing her back, because, he didn't recall her removing herself from his embrace. When the alarm on his phone rang telling him it was half past six, he opened his eyes. He looked around the room, then stood, put on his boxers and headed downstairs. His leather jacket was the only one on the coat stand.

She was gone!


	2. A partnership

Alvin walked in to the kitchen as Hank was getting his morning cup of coffee.

"Rough night"? asked Al.

"No. I'd say rough awakening", answered Hank.

Alvin said nothing.

Hank looked at his watch. He had a couple of hours before meeting with the Chief at the Ivory Tower for what appeared to be an important meeting.

He tried to keep himself busy, but he very often found his mind drifting to Ness. In his mind, everything had been perfect, or as perfect as it could have been. So, why had she left without even saying goodbye. He thought he would have felt terrible about having slept with a woman for the first time since he was a widower, but he actually found it more terrible that she hadn't been there when he had woken up.

A little before eleven, he stood and walked out of his office.

"I'm heading over to a meeting with the Chief. If there's anything urgent, see with Antonio or Alvin. I have no idea how long it's going to be".

He drove over to the Ivory Tower, a place he had come to despise over time, simply because when you were convened there, it wasn't generally to bring good news.

The chief met up with him as he got off the elevator.

"Hank, good to see you, thanks for taking the time. I know how busy you are. It's really appreciated".

"Of course", said Hank. He caught a glimpse of Denny walk into one of the meeting rooms. "What's Denny doing here"?

"He's also impacted. We all are", said the Chief.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm being ambushed", said Hank digging his hands in his pockets.

"Look, law enforcement and Police Departments are under a looking glass right now and you know that. Not only Chicago but other big cities all over the country".

"I know that, but what's that got to do with us? We're handling the situation".

"It's not that simple anymore", said the Chief. "The President is breathing down the neck of the Department of Defense, who is doing the same to State Law Enforcement and it has inevitably cascaded down to my neck municipally".

"What are you saying exactly"? asked Hank as they walked slowly towards the meeting room where Denny had disappeared into.

"For the next months, CPD is going to be put under minute scrutiny. They are sending in experts and consultants to work with us on how we can improve things".

Hank frowned.

"I know you don't like change Hank, but maybe some good will come out of this".

"You know I don't accept people outside of my unit telling me how to run it".

The Chief put his hand on Hank's shoulder. "I know that, but right now, we don't have a choice. All of our asses are sitting on an ejectable chair. I need to know I can count on you to cooperate Hank".

Hank pinched his lips. "I'll do my best".

"Good. Let's go in and get started".

When they walked in, he saw Commander Crowley talking with the First Deputy Superintendent and two other people. Some of the other Sergeants from the other units where also there (Vice, Narcotics and Gang).

The Chief walked over to them with Hank. The chief turned his attention to a woman in high heels, a black pencil skirt and a red blouse.

"Agent Huxley, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Hank Voight, from our Intelligence Unit", said the Chief.

Hank kept a firm face. When the woman pivoted, their eyes locked. After a few seconds of awkwardness, she broke the silence as she put her hand out.

"Vanessa Huxley. It's a pleasure to meet you Sergeant Voight".

He stared at her than took her hand in is and shook it. "Same here".

Commander Crowley looked around the room. "Alright, everyone is here. Let's get started". She looked at Vanessa. "The floor is yours Agent Huxley".

Vanessa walked to the front of the room. Hank looked at her. She was even more beautiful that the night before.

"Thank you Commander Crowley. As I'm sure most of you know, there's a strong desire from the President to improve all Law Enforcement. Whether it's Municipal, County, State or Federal. As a result, a long term investigation and audit are being put into place. Over the next couple of months, your Departments or Units will be hosting one of the agents selected by the Department of Defense".

Some of the Sergeants grumbled.

"I understand, that this is the last thing you want. What we are trying to do is help, if we can, to improve the image, reputation and also processes that have been put in place. We are not here to point a finger at anyone, far from that. And that is why I'd like you to envision this as a partnership".

The door opened and several other agents walked in, all men.

"These are the agents that have been assigned to your Departments and Units. They are under my supervision, so if at any moment in time, you have an issue, please don't hesitate to contact me. I am your escalation contact".

Whereas some of the other Sergeants seemed impressed that a woman was in charge, Hank wasn't the slightest bit surprised. It became obvious to them that she was more than comfortable in a man's world. He had gotten a clear insight on that at the bar.

Stiles from Vice raised his hand. "Excuse me Agent Huxley, are these agents to follow us out on the field as well"?

"Yes, Sergeant Stiles, these are trained agents and can handle field situations and investigations. Trust me, the goal is not to make your lives harder than they already are, we're not asking you to babysit. However, they need to integrate your Unit as any other team member".

"Thank you", said Stiles.

"Are there any questions"? she asked as she looked at Hank and cocked her head slightly to the side.

He stared her down.

Seeing no one come forward she resumed. "You may not have any now, but if you do, my Agents will provide you with answers to them and if they can't, in their dossier, they have my contact details. My agents will come find the Sergeants to whom they've been assigned once this meeting is over".

"Thank you for your time and cooperation. Ultimately our goals are all the same and we are all on the same team".

The men stood and Commander Crowley, the First Deputy Superintendent and the Chief walked over to Vanessa. As they chatted with her, the agents slowly walked over to meet who they would spend the next couple of months working with. Hank waited patiently. Vanessa watched him from the corner of his eye as he looked at his watch and headed out of the meeting room.


	3. Real Mature!

By the time Vanessa grabbed her coat and bag and had reached the elevator he was gone. She pushed on the down button a couple of times. Finally, the second elevator arrived and she hastened into it.

When she reached the lobby, she couldn't see him so she headed towards the parking lot. She saw him walking towards his car.

"Sergeant Voight"?

He didn't stop or turn around.

"Sergeant Voight"?! she said again picking up her pace.

She reached him as he got into the driver's seat. "Sergeant Voight, please".

He closed the door and turned the engine on. She went around. If he thought she was going to give up so easily, he was wrong. She opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Get out", he said firmly without looking at her.

"I'd love to but I can't. I'm the one assigned to your unit".

He put the car in motion and said nothing. He drove for a while then drove into an industrial zone and stopped the car.

"Get out", he said as he looked at her.

"What"? she looked around.

He got out of the car and came around to the passenger side and opened the door. "I said get out".

She looked at him and realized he wasn't kidding. She could see the anger and rage in his eyes. It was totally different than what she had experienced the night before.

She stepped out of the car and closed the door. She watched as he got back in and drove off.

She raised her hands up in the air. "Real mature"! she yelled out as he kept driving off.

Alvin watched as Hank stormed angrily towards his office. "How'd the meeting with the Chief go"?

"Don't want to talk about it"! said Hank as he slammed his door shut.

Questions were fusing in his head. He couldn't get his head around what was happening.

An hour later Vanessa walked up to Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt. "Excuse me, I'm Agent Vanessa Huxley, I'm here for the Intelligence Unit".

Trudy looked at her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a black shirt and leather jacket. Not really what she had in mind when the word 'agent' was presented to her. Finally, she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Yeah, I heard about you. The Chief gave you access this morning. Go to that metallic door over there, scan your hand and type in this access code. The door will open and you can go on up. Sergeant Voight's office is straight ahead, you can't miss it".

"Thank you Sergeant".

She walked over and did as Trudy had said and walked up. Once she arrived on the open space, with her head held high and confident, she looked around at the various team members. They too looked at her.

Alvin stood up from his chair and walked over to her. "Can I help you"?

Before she could respond, Hank's office door opened and he looked at Jay. "Where are we with ballistics' on the Nelson case"? He then realized that Jay's attention was not on him and he looked towards the stairs. Standing next to Alvin, changed in more street clothes was Vanessa. He expected to see anger on her face and was surprised to see nothing but softness mixed with concern.

"Jay! Ballistics"?

Jay looked at Hank. "Right, sorry. Still no word back".

"Well go over there and put some pressure on them. Take Upton with you".

Jay nodded and he and Upton left the open space.

"Sergeant Voight? May I have a word with you? Please", said Vanessa as she looked at him.

He looked at her then walked towards her. "Follow me", he said as he led her down the corridor towards the interrogation rooms.

He opened the door and showed her in closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

"Can we talk about this, please"? she asked still keeping her distance from him.

He sneered. "I have to admit it was smart, real smart. Worthy of the best undercover agents I've come to know".

"What are you talking about"?

"Oh don't you dare take me for an idiot, Ness or is it Vanessa"?

"My name is Vanessa but everyone calls me Ness. I don't see where you're getting at with this".

He took a step towards her. "You omitted to mention last night that you were an agent and that you were charged with investigating my unit".

She also took a step towards him enraged about his accusations. "I beg your pardon? What are you insinuating"?!

"Oh, I'm not insinuating anything. I'm more than certain that you were investigating me last night, see if I'm an alcoholic or have personal, psychological or emotional problems. Was sleeping with me part of your homework Agent Huxley or was that just an extra"?!

Adam shifted in his chair.

"What's the matter with you"? asked Alvin. "You've got the ants in your pants"?

"Come on, you're not the slightest bit curious as to what is going on in that interrogation room"?

"No. Why"? said Al.

"Well, if she's a suspect or witness then why is he in there alone with her? And if she's not, why aren't they in his office"?

Alvin shrugged. "Maybe he wanted privacy".

"Yeah but why"?

"Who cares"! said Alvin. "Don't you have work to do"?

Vanessa stared at him mouth agape. "First of all, we were not on last name or job title basis last night. I didn't know who you were. You want to know how many Hank's I've come across in my life, plenty so there was no way for me to know you were Hank Voight. Secondly, I'm not here to put you under and try to find weaknesses that will get you fired. And last but not least, I didn't sleep with you to get information out of you or sneak around your house or to get any advancement in my job. I'm not a slut or a prostitute".

He blinked a couple of times unable to speak.

"I'll get someone else assigned to your unit in the hopes that I don't lose my job because of it".

She took a step towards the door and grabbed the knob. She then turned around and looked at him again.

"You know, in the end, you're not very different than that Vincenzo guy last night. You may have more class but you sure as hell treat women the same way"!

She let herself out of the interrogation room and stormed out of the open space without looking back.

Hank followed seconds later and watched as she went down the last steps. He felt bad. He hadn't found the right words or way to tell her what he thought or was feeling. He should have given her the benefit of the doubt.

He walked back, hands in his pockets into his office and closed the door.

Adam looked at Alvin. "Is it me or did that they have the atmosphere of a lover's quarrel"?

Alvin shook his head. "You say some of the stupidest things you know that? Hank in a lover's quarrel? Have you ever seen Hank with anyone"?

"No".

"There you go, exactly", said Alvin returning his attention to the file laying on his desk.

"But, that doesn't mean it can't happen. You saw her. She's beautiful. If I'm attracted to her, why couldn't he be"? said Adam.

Alvin laughed. "You saw here 2 minutes and you're attracted to her? Please".

"What or who are we talking about"? aske Jay as he returned from Ballistics.

"The woman that was here earlier", said Adam.

"What about her"?

"Adam is attracted to her and would find it perfectly normal that Hank was too".

Jay shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be normal. I found her to be a sight for sore eyes".

Adam and Jay touched fists.

"I give up", said Alvin.

Adam stood and walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his desk. "Wait, are you saying that she left you indifferent"?

"I didn't say that", said Alvin defending himself. "All I'm saying is that there is more to just a woman's external beauty".

"Ok, Dr. Love, what else would you need to really be conquered"?

Alvin rolled his eyes. "The sound of her voice for example, her smile, her laughter, if you can have a conversation with her… Those kinds of things".

Adam laughed. "Oh man, you're in a total different league than we are".

"Why do you think you're both still single"? smiled mockingly Alvin as he looked at them before returning to his file.


	4. A bit late isn't it?

Ness sat in her hotel suite sofa surrounded by a bunch of files. She grabbed her hot chocolate and took Hank's file in her hand. She placed it on her lap as she sat with her legs folded. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of leggings. She opened it and started reading it. He'd been around for a long time and had been suspected of being a rotten cop. There were some disciplinary reports about how he interacted with suspects and coworkers. Apparently, they had never been able to come up with evidence, hence why he was still around managing the Intelligence Unit. She suddenly understood his anger from earlier that day. He had felt prosecuted. She felt bad. Had she known, she would have put him at ease. She hated the fact that he thought the only reason she had slept with him was to get dirt on him.

There was a knock on the door. She looked at her watch. It was half past ten, it must have been Rick, one of the agents on her team, he was supposed to bring her some more files from the Chief of Police. She put the file on the side table and stood and walked over to open the door.

"Hey Rick", she said as she opened the door smiling. She was surprised to find herself nose to nose with Hank. Her smile went down a notch, she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Bad timing"? asked Hank.

"No. Of course not. What can I do for you"?

He motioned his hand towards the inside of the suite. "May I"?

She removed herself from the middle of the doorway giving him consent. He entered and she closed the door behind him.

He inventoried the part of the suite he could see. He noticed the files on the couch and his open on the side table. She walked over to the couch and removed the files. She closed his and put it on top of the pile before placing them on the desk.

He stood there watching her every move. How even when she didn't try, she was sexy and appealing.

"I guess, I'm the last person you were expecting or hoping to see", he said.

"Expecting yes. Hoping? I don't know", she said as she returned towards the couch.

"I've come here to apologize", he said.

She sat down. "There's no need".

"Yes there is. I was harsh earlier".

"You had every right to be", she said as she looked at him. "And it's partly my fault. Had I read your file earlier, I would have tried to find a way to convince you that you were wrong".

"So no one had told you what was in my file"?

"No".

She paused for a moment and looked at him. "Look, I was honest last night. What happened is not something I'm accustomed to doing. I don't go sleeping around with complete strangers".

"Neither do I", he said as he removed his leather jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. "So why did you"?

"Probably for the same reasons you did. A feeling, a connection, a mutual attraction".

He sat down next to her. "I shouldn't have implied that you had slept with me for your job".

She nodded. "It's alright, I'm sure that's what people think. A woman with a lot of responsibilities in a man's job and world. They'd put my physical attributes before my work qualities. I'm used to it. Even if coming from you, after our night together, hurt more than from anyone else".

He looked at her with guilt. "I don't want you to give my Unit to anyone else".

"Why"?

"Because I know that I can trust you". He paused for a moment. "And the idea of spending time with you is one that I like".

There was knock on the door but she couldn't keep her eyes away from Hank. The person knocked again and Ness snapped out of her trance. She stood and walked over to the door.

"Hey Rick".

"Heya Ness. Sorry I'm late". He was carrying an archive box. "Where do you want me to put this"? he asked as he walked into the suite.

"Over there, on the desk, if that's alright with you"?

Rick caught sight of Hank.

Hank suddenly noticed that his attitude was changing. Rick apparently didn't appreciate his presence in Ness' suite. He placed the box on the desk.

"Rick Castle, this is Sergeant Hank Voight. He's in charge of the Intelligence Unit, the one I'm handling".

Rick walked over to Hank who stood. Rick was your classical corporate hunk. He was tall, muscular, had blue eyes and blond hair. The men shook hands firmly and strongly.

"A bit late isn't it Sergeant"? said Rick.

"Agent Huxley and I have some unfinished business and I just got off work".

"Of course", said Rick. "Well then, I won't bother you much longer, you must be eager to head home after such a long day".

Hank smiled. Rick was clearly sending him a message and there was nothing he hated more.

"Naturally".

Ness accompanied Rick to the door. "Thanks for bringing those over Rick".

Rick gently touched Ness' side. "If you need anything, I'm one floor up".

"Appreciate it. Good night".

He gave Hank one more look. "Goodnight Ness". He then walked into the hallway and she closed the door.

She turned around and saw Hank standing a few feet from her. Her phone, charging on the desk, rang.

When she walked past him, he gently grabbed her arm. "Don't answer it", he said as he stopped her gently in her tracks.

She turned around and looked at him.

His hand trailed down from her arm to her hand and he pulled her into him gently.

"When I'm near you, I come to life. I want you", he said as he caressed her face with his open hand and then moved it to the back of her neck, delicately pulling her face towards his. He watched as this time she closed her eyes, a sign of trust and abandonment on her part. As his lips met hers, he too closed his eyes. His hand trailed down from the back of her neck to her shoulders, than her back. He gave a sigh of pleasure as their tongues collided and he realized she was braless. He felt her hold back. He couldn't blame her. He had come down so hard on her earlier at the District that she was confused. He pulled away and grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head as she looked at him. Her nipples were hard, her body betraying what her mind was trying to hide. He bent down and kissed them softly, then more avidly. She moaned as his tongue licked them and as he bit down tenderly on them.

He pulled away as he felt her, in turn, grab the bottom of his shirt, allowing her to remove it. She caressed his chest and stopped her hand on his belt buckle. They kissed again as she pulled him by the belt towards the bedroom, her walking backwards. Once in the bedroom, she unfastened his belt and lowered his jeans and boxer shorts. She kissed his chest and worked her way down to fully satisfy him. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, he put his hands underneath her arms and raised her up. He turned her so that her back was against his chest. He put a hand down on the bed and made her delicately lie down on it still with her back to him. He placed himself over her, supported by his two hands and kissed the back of her neck. His kisses trailed down her spine until he reached the border of her leggings. He steadied himself and with two determined hands, pulled down her leggings and thong. He looked at her nakedness and felt aroused like he had never before.

Tonight was different then the night before. Here they had passed that awkward first time and there was no holding back. He pulled her back up from the bed and made her face the wall. She placed her hands at a reasonable distance on the wall and a uncontrollable moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth as he lifted one of her legs and thrust into her, all the while giving his free hand access to her most vulnerable femininity. Feeling the ecstasy of the moment, she begged him not to stop and he complied. Her entire body shook against his as she climaxed and he followed minutes later.

When they separated, they collapsed on the bed and she once again placed her head on his chest. Yet this time, there was nothing more that he wanted, than for her to be there in the morning.


	5. A story for another time

Hank watched her as she slept. She was perfect. Her skin on his, was soft and warm and he realized how he'd missed that human touch, warmth.

He didn't want to wake her, it was still early but her nakedness appealed to him. He placed his hand on her back and drew circles with his finger until he reached the bed sheet that covered her derriere.

She stirred and he removed his hand. "Now that is a very pleasant wake-up call", she said as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, didn't want to wake you, I just couldn't resist".

"Apology refused".

He smiled.

"What are we doing Hank"?

"What do you mean"?

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean is it really a good thing to mix business and pleasure"?

"You think it can be an obstacle"?

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I just don't want this to cloud my judgement".

"That's a risk you're going to have to take. But from what I've seen, you can hold your own and I'm sure you'll be able to separate both".

"What time do you have to be at work"? she asked.

"At 8, unless we're called on a case before that". He looked at her as she settled herself on her back. "In all honesty, work is really the last thing on my mind right now. I'm more interested in the pleasure side of things".

"Is that so"?

He nodded, removed the bed sheet from her body and placed his head strategically between her legs.

She gasped then closed her eyes allowing the pleasure to flow throughout her entire body.

As they left the hotel an hour later, having eaten, showered and dressed, Rick watched from his car. He was pissed off to know that Voight had spent the night but ultimately this was a good thing. He took his phone and dialed a number.

"I think I have something that might be of interest to you".

He listened as the other person spoke on the other side of the phone.

"Ok, I'll be there". He hung up and drove off.

As Ness and Hank pulled up into the District parking lot, she looked at him.

"Won't people find it odd, that you brought me here? I do have a car".

"That is something you'll very quickly learn about me and that is that I don't care what people think".

"Neither do I, but this can't affect my job. If anyone finds out, I could get removed from this and I could lose my job".

"I understand and trust me that's the last thing I want to happen to you. We'll be discreet from now on, but working with you by my side every day, it's going to take a lot of self-control on my behalf".

She nodded.

They walked into the open space and he settled her down in his office until the others got there. She gave phone calls and answered emails. He loved watching her in action and being in charge. He loved that in a woman.

When everyone arrived, they walked into the middle of the open space.

"This is Agent Vanessa Huxley. Some of you might have seen her here yesterday. She's here on behalf of the President and the Department of Defense to conclude a sort of audit on our Unit for the next couple of months".

"An audit"? said Alvin.

"Yes. The main goal is to try and improve the image and reputation of CPD as well as how things are done. Let me reassure you, Intelligence is not the only unit, all of CPD is being audited. Agent Huxley will be working closely with us out on the field but also here".

Jay looked at Vanessa than Hank. "And you're OK with this"?

"I'll be honest, I didn't welcome this news well yesterday, but the more I think about it, the more I see this as an opportunity to bring back the trust of the population and to better ourselves. I expect all of you to collaborate with Agent Huxley".

"Is she teaming up with anyone in particular"? asked Adam obviously more than eager to volunteer.

"She'll be working with each and everyone of you". He turned his attention to Alvin. "Al, I'd like you to be first, you've been around just as long as I have, you know the ropes".

Alvin nodded. "Of, course. It'll be my pleasure".

"Great", said Hank. He looked at Vanessa. "I just need to give Agent Huxley some of my time, then she's all yours".

They nodded and returned to their desks as Hank and Vanessa returned to his office and closed the door. Alvin looked at Adam.

"See"?

"What"?

"He wasn't having a lover's spat, he was just pissed off about this audit".

Adam shrugged. "So I was wrong. And it's a good thing too".

"Why's that"? asked Alvin.

"Because, it means I have my chance".

"You have no chance at all", said Jay. "But I do".

"You really think that"? retorted Adam.

Alvin leaned back in his chair and looked at the two of them. "You guys are incredible. Are you done with your cock fight? How do you even know she's single"?

"She's not wearing an engagement or wedding ring", said Adam.

"You actually looked"? asked Alvin appalled.

"First thing I checked after checking her out physically".

"You're desperate".

Back in Hank's office, with the door and shades closed, he quickly stole a kiss.

"So that's what you had in mind", she said smiling as he pulled away.

He looked at her. "Told you, it's going to be hard to keep my hands and mouth off of you when you're so close to me".

He returned behind his desk. "Alvin is great. He's tough, like I am, but he's been around".

She nodded. "I read his file, he's got a lot of knowledge and he's the king of undercover. I'm sure we'll get along great. The last thing I want is to rock the boat".

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine".

"You know I wasn't too keen on taking this assignment".

"Why did you"?

"I didn't have much of a choice. It's a story for another time".


	6. You and me both

Hank stepped out of his office and looked at Ness. She was busy at the desk, they had set up for her, across from Alvin's. She had been a major asset to the unit for the past couple of weeks. He had been amazed by her qualifications out on the field and her professionalism. Whenever, she had a free moment, she would use it to work on her progress report, something she unfortunately couldn't talk to Hank about, even as pillow talk.

They had spent most nights together and he was growing more and more attached to her as the days and weeks went by. They strolled around Chicago, went out to restaurants and had continuous intimate moments, all the things he had forgotten were a part of a couple's life. Yet, they were very careful and if anyone had any suspicions, within the team, they didn't let anything on.

He greeted the Chief as he walked into their open space.

"Hank".

"Chief".

Hank showed him into his office and closed the door.

"I hope you haven't come bearing bad news", said Hank knowing that the Chief rarely made trips to his Unit to talk about good things.

"No. I'm just coming to see how things are going with Agent Huxley".

"Great", said Hank unclasping his hands and smiling. "She's a real asset to the team and there is a great partnership going on".

"That's fantastic news. I knew you weren't too keen on this internal investigation".

"Well, let's just say, she's convinced me to keep an open mind".

The Chief laughed. "Coming from you Hank, that's got to mean something. Maybe I should give her a medal as a reward".

Hank laughed as he thought to himself that if only he knew how Hank was rewarding her, what he would think.

As Hank and the Chief were talking, Adam and Vanessa went to see the ME. A body had been found in a dumpster and she had called with interesting information.

Adam drove as Ness checked out the case file.

"So, um Ness", said Adam.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Adam"?

"I was, like, wondering, if you'd like to go out for a drink one of these nights".

She looked at him. "Adam….". Then she thought about it.. a drink didn't mean anything and if she wanted to watch her back and Hank's in keeping things discreet, this was the best way to put people off track. "I'd love to".

"Really"? he said happy and excited.

"Sure".

"Would tonight be too early"?

"No. I think it's great timing".

"Great, so we can go after work".

She bit her lip. "I need to stop by my hotel first, but I can meet you".

"Or I can pick you up at your hotel"?

"Good idea. Let's say around 8"?

"I'll be there", he said as they pulled up to the parking lot.

They walked into the morgue and headed over to the examining table. The closer they got there the worse the stench got. Adam staid a bit in retreat as he watched Ness head to the table. She turned and looked at Adam. It was the first time she had come to the morgue with him. She had in the past weeks come with Antonio and Alvin.

"Hi Ness", said the ME.

"Hey doc.. so what have you got"?

"Cause of death is exsanguination. The poor girl bled out and it was fast. I would say the death goes back a little more than a week".

Ness looked at the victim's body, her hands had been severed at the wrists. "So, you're saying that her hands were chopped off while she was still alive"?

"Yes", replied the ME.

Ness looked at the young girl. She couldn't have been more than 22 years old. Adam slowly walked over to the table next to her.

"There's another thing", said the ME.

She lifted the young girl's eyelids.

Adam gasped and looked away. Ness momentarily closed her eyes, not disgusted by what she saw but more out of pain.

"The eyeballs are missing", said the ME.

"I see that", said Ness. "Post mortem"?

"Yes, thank goodness for her".

"Was there any indication of sexual activity"? asked Ness as the ME covered the body over with a drape.

"Yes and from what I see medically, she wasn't consenting".

"Any evidence we can use to identify who did this"?

"I collected a few samples, underneath her nails and some sperm but not a lot. I had them sent over to the lab along with her samples to see if we can identify her".

"Great, thanks".

She walked away from the table and when she reached Adam's level he followed her out. He took a deep breath when he was outside.

"You alright"? she asked him.

"Yeah, sorry first time I see, whatever that was. How do you do it"?

"You get used to it, the stench, I mean. The rest, you never get used to seeing. I've seen worse".

"I don't want to know", he said as he walked over to the car.

They walked back to the open space as Hank came out of the office.

"How'd it go"?

He looked at Adam who was a bit pale.

"It was awful", said Adam. "Like nothing I've ever seen before".

Hank looked at Ness. "Are you alright"? he was somewhat concerned. Adam wasn't what he considered weak.

"Her"? asked Adam. "Stoic.. No idea how she does it".

Hank smiled with pride, only the others didn't know it was pride. She was definitely a woman like he had rarely come across.

"So what do we have", said Hank.

Ness looked at him. "Jane Doe, approximately 22 years old. ME says the cause of death is exsanguination, her hands were severed at the wrist. Post-mortem enucleation of the eyes and rape".

"Enu.. what"? asked Jay.

"Her eyeballs were missing from their sockets", said Adam still in shock.

"DNA samples for both the victim and suspect are with the lab now for analysis".

"Ok", said Hank, so we sit tight for now. Antonio, you and Kim head back to the crime scene and see if we missed something".

"Got it boss", said Antonio as both of them stood.

Hank's phone rang and he walked into his office. Jay came up next to Ness as she looked at the board. There was something critical in the way she looked at the pictures and information they had collected so far.

"What is it"? he asked.

"I don't like this one bit", she said.

"What's there to like", he said.

"It's not what I mean, it his MO that gets to me".

"what do you mean"?

"OK, so I get the rape, but why cut off her hands"?

"So she couldn't push him off"?, said Jay.

"Ok, that's implying he raped her after cutting them off, in which case we are looking at a sadist. If he did it after, it could be some sort of trophy, we never recovered her hands".

"Nor the eyes", said Jay.

"Yes and why the eyes. He did it post mortem meaning that it wasn't about her seeing what he was doing to her".

"Another trophy perhaps"?

"No. Your eyes are the reflection of your soul. He broke her but her soul was still intact, it wasn't worthy of what he had done to her, so he removed them. We're in a complete different category here".

Alvin who had been listening walked up to them.

"Wait, are you getting at what I think you're getting at"? he asked.

"I wish I wasn't, but this is not a petty homicide, his MO says all the opposite".

Jay looked at Alvin's grim face then at Ness.

"OK, so what are we saying exactly".

Alvin looked at him. "We could be looking at a serial killer".

"A serial killer"?

"It's too soon to tell, but if I'm profiling what he's done, I'm saying it's very likely".

Alvin turned to Jay. "Run some of these things in the database and see if there are similar cases over the past year".

Jay nodded and headed over to his desk.

"For once, I hope you're wrong", said Alvin.

"You and me both", she answered.


	7. I'm a businessman

In the afternoon, she got a call from Denny Woods. He wanted to meet with her due to a problem he had with one of the other agents on the investigation.

Hank watched as she stood and put her coat on.

"Going somewhere"? he asked standing in the doorframe of his office.

"Yes. There's a problem with one of the agents. I need to sort this out".

He nodded. "Got a minute"?

She nodded and went inside his office as he closed the door behind her. He came within touching distance from her. "I though we could stay in tonight, room service"?

"I can't tonight. I'm going out for a drink with Adam".

"Adam"? He frowned. "Why would you do that"?

She put her hand on his chest. "Hank, the only person I've been seen with outside this office is you. I told you I need to be very careful. It's just a drink, I'm just trying to give people mixed information".

He relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I know you have a lot riding on this. I didn't mean to imply anything".

She looked at her watch.

"Thank you. I just really want to go back out on the field and I'm sure that with this, I'll get my chance".

He cocked his head to the side. "What happened"?

She sat down on the edge of the sofa as he leaned against the wall.

"After I left NYPD, I applied to the FBI, I worked the desk for a while, proving myself, then became a handler until they realized I was good enough to go out on the field. I worked undercover for many years and became one of the best agents they had".

She paused for a moment.

"One day, an undercover mission I was working with other agents went sour. We all got called in to the bureau for interrogations. One of the other agents had gone double and even though they had no proof that me and the other agent were doing the same, they barely gave us the benefit of the doubt, but although they arrested the agent they were sure about, I was sanctioned and put back to office duty. It's been three years Hank. Three years, that I've been trying to work my way back up. This is my last chance".

He walked over to her. "Then I won't stand in your way. I won't let anything happen that will prevent you from getting what you want".

He kissed her.

"Thank you. I better get going, don't want this problem to get out of hand".

"Go. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Ok".

She walked into Denny's office.

"Agent Huxley, thank you for taking the time to meet with me. Please take a seat".

She sat down as he closed the door. When he sat back down, he looked at her for a moment. It made her quite rattled which was very rarely the case.

"You mentioned that there was a problem with one of the agents working on the investigation"?

He nodded. "That's right".

She took out her notepad and pen.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can you be more specific? I'd like to act on this as quickly as possible and in a discreet manner".

"Of course. Discretion is the key word here Agent Huxley. May I call you Vanessa"?

She nodded respectfully. Denny like Hank and Alvin had been around for a very long time. He was a man of power within CPD. If he wanted to call her Vanessa, she wasn't going to stand up to him.

He put his hands together, fingers open touching each other. "The agent I have an issue with Vanessa" he paused a moment "is you".

She looked at him surprised. "Excuse me"?

"Oh don't you go and look all surprised now".

"I'm sorry but I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about".

He took out a brown paper envelope from his desk and opened it. He took out A4 documents and planted three on his desk right in front of her.

She swallowed as she saw them. One of them was of Hank and her in a restaurant, the other walking in the street and the third right outside of the hotel.

"I'm really questioning your integrity here Vanessa".

She didn't like his tone of voice. It wasn't anger or deception, it was almost as if he was happy about it and the way he said her name gave her shivers up and down her spine.

"You've been following me? These photos don't prove anything. Sergeant Voight is being a perfect host and showing me around Chicago. I'm more than certain that the other Sergeants are doing the same with their agents. I recall seeing some at a bar not too long ago". She stood. "And by the way, let's keep this professional. It's Agent Huxley".

"I'm sure he's being a fantastic host. Sit down Vanessa, we're not finished".

"Oh, I think we are".

At that moment he put down, over the three first photos, three more. This time her eyes shot open. They were very explicit pictures of her and Hank. One in the elevator, where they were kissing. The second and the third, was of them in bed, having sex, taken from the building across the hotel, which she knew was abandoned!

"Now imagine if these pictures were to get somehow in the hands of your superiors.. I'm not sure you'll be able to get back to field duty".

She stared at him. How did he know all of this?

"Are you blackmailing me"?

"Oh, I wouldn't use that term, let's just say I'm offering a partnership".

"A partnership? What is it that you want"?

He looked her straight in the eyes, a cold look. "I want you to help me bring Hank Voight down! You are close, intimate even, you investigate his unit, he won't see it coming, it's the perfect scenario".

"No. Out of the question. I don't know what you're up to but I won't play a part in this".

"Are you sure about that"? he said pointing to the pictures. "You'd jeopardize your career over him? How touching".

"Why do you want to bring him down, on what basis"?

"Hank Voight is a dirty cop. So far, we haven't been able to get any evidence. You're going to help me".

"He's not a dirty cop. I read his file. And you're right, there is no evidence because there is none to be found. I have been in that unit for weeks, I can tell you, he may do things differently but he's not dirty".

Denny smiled. "Trust me, you dangle a carrot in front of him and he'll take it. I just need a little help".

She closed her eyes. "And if I don't"?

"Well, you'll lose your job and all credibility with the Department of Defense and the FBI. I doubt anyone will hire you after that".

"If you think Hank Voight is a dirty cop, I'm curious to know what you are"?

"Me? I'm a businessman Vanessa. Now I'll understand that you need to think this through. You've got 24h. I'll be in touch".

He took the photos and put them back in the envelope.

She walked out of his office a wreck. What options she did have?


	8. It's more than that

She wandered around the streets for a while. Weighing her options. There weren't too many. Either she said no and the whole thing would be revealed and she would lose her job. If she did say, yes, she was betraying Hank, a good honest cop, for what seemed to her to be more than a personal vendetta. Hank had said he would do nothing to jeopardize her career, and she believed him. He wouldn't want her to say no. Unless there was a third option. Maybe if she put an end to their relationship, Denny Woods would have nothing to put pressure on her. It became obvious that he was having her and Hank followed, she was going to use that to her advantage.

Adam stood from his desk and put his jacket on.

"Coming for a drink"? asked Jay.

"Not tonight, I have other plans", said Adam.

"With who"? asked Jay.

"No one, I didn't say I had plans with anyone, I said I had plans. See ya"!

As he drove over to the hotel, he got a text message from Ness. She was running late and told him, he should come up to her room.

He smiled.

He took the elevator and went up to her floor. He knocked on the door and she came to open it. He blinked a couple of times. She was only wearing a towel around herself.

"Hi Adam.. I'm sorry I'm running late. Why don't you come in. There's a bottle of tequila on the counter, if you're interested".

"Yeah, sure no problem".

She closed the door behind him and took a deep breath as she watched him go into the living room. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should just tell Hank about what Denny was doing? But what if he didn't believe her to not try to get dirt on him? What if in the end, Hank could do nothing? No, there was no other way. She cared too much about him to hurt him, at least career wise. She wasn't proud about what she was going to do but there was no other way.

She walked over to Adam as he poured two shot glasses and handed her one.

"Sorry", he said, "I'm sure you want to finish getting dressed".

She smiled, drank the tequila and looked at him. "I'm sorry, don't want to make you uncomfortable".

He shook his head. "No.. I'm fine. Just that if the towel fell, it might be awkward". He drank his glass.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "Awkward? So, you only wanted to have a drink tonight"?

She served another round and drank hers.

"I meant awkward for you, but you're right, the drink was just a start. You're pretty direct".

She came closer to him. "Why waste precious time going to a bar and then back here, when we can stay here"?

"Absolutely, it would be a pity to waste time", he said his eyes devouring her.

She looked into his eyes, there was some innocence in them and she felt bad to use him like a pawn. She moved in closer and let her lips brush against his. He put his glass down and instantly put his arms around her and kissed her back. She pulled away, took a step back, served herself one last shot of tequila, than strategically let her towel drop to the floor.

He looked at her and felt his appetite for her explode. She walked past him towards the big master bedroom. He followed her without hesitation. When he joined her she was waiting for him in the middle of the room.

He quickly removed all his clothes and moved towards her. He grabbed her and lifted her up so that her legs were around his waist and they were facing each other. He walked over to the window sill and put her down on it. She pretended to be scared.

"Don't worry", he said, there's no one in that building".

She smiled, hoping that deep down inside there was.

He discovered her slowly, teasing her, exciting her. When he was ready and felt she was too, he removed her from the sill and took her from behind as he held her hands against the window pane. The alcohol had finally worked its way into her system and she relaxed and loosened up. Adam was not only good looking but he was good, in the end, it was hard for her not to react to his touch and incessant seesaw motion. He then brought her to the bed and she straddled him. He pulled her hair backwards, making her arch her back and allow him full access into her. Finally, losing complete control, she even forgot about the potential stakeout in the building across, she allowed herself to climax as she yelled in ecstasy. It was enough to send him over the edge and he joined her.

She removed herself from him as they both caught their breaths. The mind blowing sex, the alcohol, both were enough the send them very quickly asleep without realizing it.

Denny's phone rang and he fumed when he heard the voice on the other line say to him 'we have a problem'. He hung up the phone and swore.

The following morning, Ness woke up with a hangover and a feeling of guilt. Guilt for what she had done and what she had felt doing it. She got dressed quietly and left the hotel room. She stopped by Starbucks to grab a coffee and as she headed back to her car, Denny appeared with his in front of her. He opened the window.

"Get in".

Alvin who had just turned into the street with his car, saw Ness get in Denny's car. He frowned. He watched as Denny's car parked a bit further down the street.

Denny looked at her. "You think that pushing Hank away by sleeping with one of his detectives is going to prevent me from going after either you or him"?

She said nothing.

"Let me be very clear.. you only have two options. You get me dirt on Voight and you're free to do what ever you want. Option two, you refuse and I'll be your worst nightmare".

He stopped the car and opened her door. "You've got six hours"!

Alvin watched as Ness returned to her car. He followed her all the way to the district.

Hank greeted her from afar, not wanting it to be too obvious if he called her into his office again with the door closed.

Alvin walked in and headed for Hank's office. "Hey, you got a minute"?

"Yeah. What's going on"? Hank said watching Alvin shut the door.

"I saw Ness this morning get into Denny Woods' car".

"What? Are you sure"?

"Yeah".

"I know she met up with him yesterday to talk about a problem with an agent, maybe it has something to do with that".

"Look, I could be wrong, but I just don't like the idea. You know Denny".

"So what you're implying that Ness is working with him? I don't believe that".

"And why not? It wouldn't be the first time he's been out to get to you".

"I just know that Ness would never do that".

Alvin looked at him. "I'm missing something here. You want to fill me in"?

Hank sighed. "Ness and I, we spend a lot of time together".

Alvin lifted an eyebrow. "You're sleeping with her"?!

He shook his head as he looked at Alvin. "It's more than that".

Alvin threw his hands up in the air. "Oh that's just perfect. Don't you see that is the ideal way for Denny to get to you. A beautiful agent sent to your unit, seducing you, sleeping with you, being close to you at work and away from work… She's playing you Hank".

"No".

"Look, I get that you don't want to believe this. This is the first woman you've been with since Camille passed away and I get that you want it to be real, but you have got to come to terms with the fact that there is another motive here. Hank, come on, you're my best friend. I'm not going to sit here and watch her take you down".

"Fine. What do you want to do"?

"We follow her whenever she goes off on her own".

"Ok. Take Jay with you and let me know what you come up with".

Hank looked at Ness as Alvin opened the door and returned to his desk. He had to admit, that she seemed different that morning, she looked uncomfortable.

Later in the afternoon, she got a text message from Denny telling her where to meet. She discreetly left the district, not knowing that Alvin and Jay were trailing her. They followed her to a secluded area behind a warehouse and watched. Jay had the camera in his hand.

"Are we sure about this"? he asked.

"No. But there's only one way to find out", said Alvin.

Seconds later Denny's car pulled up alongside Ness' and they both got out.

Alvin watched Ness' body language as Denny approached her. She was far from comfortable, she had crossed her arms in front of her chest, a protection mechanism. What were they missing? He wondered.

"Agent Huxley, I need your answer".

Ness looked at him. "My answer is no".

"I beg your pardon"?

"I said NO! I'm not going to do this. He's a good cop and I don't know what personal vendetta you have but I won't be taking any part in it".

"You forget the photographs"!

"I could give a damn about those".

He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

Jay noticed as he looked through the lens of the camera. He looked at Alvin. "She's not comfortable".

"I know", said Alvin.

"Should we interfere"?

"No. Stay put".

"I will ruin your career, do you hear me".

She stared him down. "And you talk about Hank being a dirty cop.. I'd say, if there's a dirty cop in this city, it's you. Go to hell"!

Denny slapped her violently, he was enraged. She lost her balance and prevented herself from falling by placing her hands on the hood of her car.

Jay grabbed the door opener, ready to spring into action. Alvin held him back. "Wait, are you serious. He just assaulted her. You really think she's on his side"?

"I said to stay put".

"I don't believe this", said Jay.

Ness stood up and placed the back of her closed hand on her lips. She pulled it away and wasn't surprised to see it had blood on it. She could taste it in her mouth. He had slapped her so violently.

"You're answer still no"? asked Denny.

She looked at him. She spat the blood from her mouth in his direction sending some on his shoes. Jay smiled.

"My answer, is still no"!

"You're going to regret this. I'm going to become your worst nightmare".

She headed back towards her car. "Be my guest. I'm not afraid of you". She got behind the wheel and drove off. She entered the district and headed for the bathroom, she rinsed her mouth and dabbed away the little blood that was visible. Little did she know that as she was doing that, Alvin was making a full report to Hank but was also showing him the digital pictures he had taken.

When she returned upstairs, Hank was waiting for her, leaning against the door of his office. She felt his eye on her along with Jay's and Alvin's.

"We need to talk", he said firmly and on a tone she not only had never heard before, but didn't like.

She walked towards his office as Jay and Alvin watched.


	9. Tell me the truth!

She walked into Hank's office and he closed the door. He looked at her swollen lip. She could have tried to hide it, it was useless.

"What happened to your lip"? he asked.

"Nothing".

"Huh", he said. "How'd things go with Denny yesterday"?

"Nothing that couldn't be fixed. I took care of it".

"I'm sure you did", said Hank. "So why did you see him again today"?

She looked at him and before she could say anything he turned over, on his desk, a few printed pictures that Jay had taken.

She looked from them to him. Why did this have a feeling of déjà vu? First Denny? Now Hank!

"It's not what you think", she said to Hank.

"You don't know what I think", he said angrily. He walked around his desk and put himself right in front of her. "You want to know what I think? Let me tell you, it's actually a nice story. A beautiful woman happens to come into the bar I'm in. She finds the right words, what were they again, break or bend the rules? Seduces me, amazingly enough, assigns herself to my unit, and all of that to get dirt on me so that Denny Woods can take me down! That is what I think is happening here".

"I thought you knew me better than that. You really think that I've been spending time with you this past month and sleeping with you to trick you"? she yelled at him.

Adam's head shot up upon hearing her sentence. What? Hank and Ness being together, sleeping together for a month? What was last night? He wasn't the only surprised, all but Alvin, looked at each other.

"So, are you or aren't you"? asked Hank furious.

"I'm not"! she yelled at him.

"Then tell me the truth Ness! What are you doing with Denny Woods"!

"He's blackmailing me"!

Hank took a step back. He had been prepared to hear almost anything.. not that.

"What"?

"Yesterday, when I went over to his office to talk about the so-called agent problem, he….", she paused for a moment.

"He what"? said Hank in a lower tone.

"He showed me pictures of you and me. At first they were harmless but when I refused to help him nab you, he pulled out pictures of you and me… in bed".

Hanks blood started to boil. All along, he had been angry at the wrong person. Denny had played them both. "That son of a bitch"!

"He said that, if I didn't help him that he'd reveal them and I'd be out of a job. Hank, I couldn't. You are an honest cop and a great cop. That's why I saw him just now, to tell him I wouldn't help him".

Hank looked at her lip. "And he hurt you", touching it gently.

"It's nothing".

"What about your career? You said it yourself, you've been trying so hard to get back out on the field".

"Right now I don't give a damn about my career. What kind of agent or person would I be, if I cooperated"?

He looked at her. "You'd sacrifice your career for me"?

"Not just for you Hank, but for what I believe to be right".

"I'm sorry I doubted you".

"Don't be. If Denny has been prosecuting you for a long time, I'd be on my toes as well".

"You should have come to me".

"And you would have believed me? The only thing I wanted was to protect you, no matter how". She thought back to her night with Adam and seeing how Hank was reacting to what was really happening, she realized she had made a big mistake. She debated whether or not she should tell him. Knowing Adam was in the other room, maybe this wasn't the time or place.

"So what do we do know"? she asked Hank. "I care about you and have feelings for you, but I don't want this relationship to end your career".

He took her into his arms. "It won't. I can promise you that it won't. And if you're willing to sacrifice yours, then I'm willing to do the same".

She looked at him.

"And don't worry about Denny. I'll handle it".

"What are you going to do? It's his word against mine and you of all people should know he's got clout. And I'm sure he was telling the truth about making the pictures public".

He looked at her.

"This is not the way, I wanted people to find out about us Hank. Not like this. Not as some sort of scandal".

He took her into his arms. "Not the kind of foundation you want to build a relationship on, I know".

"If this goes public, it will tears us apart".

"You're right".

He thought for a moment about the options and there weren't many. Either they went with the flow and were reactive to this blowing out of proportion or they were proactive.

He smiled at her. "Unless, we got public first".

"What do you mean"?

"If we go public, the only way people will react to eventual pictures going around, will be directed towards Denny and how he's broken the law in regards to privacy".

"I'm with you so far. It could work, but I don't see how we can go public without it appearing as though we're trying to cover our tracks".

He looked deep into her eyes. "Marry me".

"What"? she said flabbergasted.

"You heard me. Marry me. I know someone who owes me a favor, they could falsify the date and make so that we got married the day you arrived in Chicago".

"You're crazy. No one will ever buy that".

"Oh they will. I've been to New York a couple of times over the past year. You were at the bureau in New York, we could have met there, had a long distance relationship and then I proposed".

"Hank, we can't get married".

"Give me a reason why not".

"You're not thinking straight. We hardly know each other".

"We'll work on that. Are you afraid of marriage"?

"No. I've been married before".

He looked at her surprised. It was indeed something he didn't know about her.

"Divorced"?

"No. I'm a widow Hank, just as you are".

"I'm sorry, I didn't know".

"Exactly and there are other things you don't know, that's why I think we shouldn't go through with this masquerade wedding".

"I have had the most amazing month in a very long time. I love what I see, I love who you are. I love who I am when I'm with you, how you bring out the best in me. The rest, I want to discover if you'll give me a chance. Marry me Vanessa, I promise you this marriage will work".

As she stared into his eyes, she saw how sincere he was about everything he had said. For a split second, she saw her future in his eyes. Maybe it was too soon, but she'd heard stories of couples getting married after a shorter amount of time and spend the rest of their lives together. Why couldn't it work for them?


End file.
